


Moth Cuddles

by BroImLooking



Series: how to care for your moth archivist [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I wrote this for myself but yall can read it too, M/M, Monster Jon - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, Whole Lot of Cuddles and a Whole Lot of Kisses, moth jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroImLooking/pseuds/BroImLooking
Summary: Tim tries to give Jon makeover, but he can't help but get a little distracted.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker, implied Jon/Tim/Martin/Sasha
Series: how to care for your moth archivist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753465
Comments: 13
Kudos: 204





	Moth Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> monsterlover rights

Tim had to hold back a laugh at Jon’s indignant expression as the small man tried his best to pull away from him, letting out an angry chirr as Tim simply gripped him tighter, preventing his escape. 

“None of that, Jon. You’re not escaping your punishment this time,” Tim said, struggling to put a sweater on over his head without putting too much pressure on his delicate wings or antennae. Jon was having absolutely none of it, and did his best to make the task as difficult as possible, much to Tim’s amusement.

“We both agreed that if I beat you in Mario Kart that you’d let me give you a makeover, and I want you to wear clothes!” Tim said, finally getting the thing over Jon’s head. Tim knew if Jon was really upset with him that he’d have no problem with getting away. Despite his tiny size, he was incredibly strong, and his teeth and claws were razor sharp.

Jon struggled to get his arms through all four of the sleeves (it had been modified by Martin ages back, before Jon had made them aware that he didn’t actually feel any desire to wear clothes), and his wings were clearly being crushed by the constricting fabric. After a bit of help, though, Jon managed to get his arms through it properly. 

It was too big on him; fitting him more like a dress than anything. The bottom of it came down to his mid-thigh, and the sleeves obscured all of his claws. He let out an indignant chittering sound as Tim ran his fingers through his hair, but leaned into his touch all the same. The look in Jon’s many eyes was hateful, but Tim knew it was all an act.

“There now, that isn’t so bad, is it? You don’t have to be naked all the time,” Tim teased. Due to the soft fur that covered Jon’s body, most of the time he simply didn’t wear clothes. Jon huffed, his antennae laid flat on his head and all several dozen of his visible eyes narrowed in distaste at Tim. 

Tim paid his apparent anger no attention, instead scooping him up and carrying him pressed to his chest, careful not to put too much pressure on his already constricted wings. Jon wriggled and let out a huff of frustration, but rested his head on Tim’s shoulder as he was carried.

“This is part of our agreement, Jon,” Tim said, gleefully. He brought Jon to his room and sat him on his bed, and just looked at him for a few moments. His grey fur was sticking up in odd places due to the sweater, and his wings strained against the fabric. Overall, he looked miserable despite how cute he was wearing clothes. 

After snapping a few pictures on his phone and sending them to Martin and Sasha, he mercifully told Jon that he could take the sweater off. Jon did so quickly, and threw the sweater at Tim, baring his sharp teeth as an obvious sign of disapproval. 

When the change had first happened, they were all worried about Jon’s inability to speak manifesting in him not being able to express his wants and needs. However, they didn’t really have anything to worry about, since Jon clearly had no problem showing how he felt about things.

Jon fanned out his wings, presumably to get the blood flowing properly again. Large areas of his scales had been rubbed off, but they fell off so easily and grew back so quickly that Tim wasn’t worried. 

“Alright, alright, now to the serious stuff,” Tim said, turning to his cabinet. He retrieved a bottle of a soft rose pink nail polish and a bottle of clear polish. Grabbing a nail file as well, he walked back over to Jon. 

“Give me one of your hands, Jon,” Tim said, his voice going from playful to soft as he sat on the bed next to him. Jon folded his wings against his back as he shifted and delicately placed one of his tiny claws in Tim’s hand. Tim filed Jon’s claws to sharper points, making sure to smooth out any irregularities. He only had three claws on each hand, but he had four hands, so it took Tim quite a bit to make sure they were all a uniform size. 

After he finished filing each one, he pressed a kiss to the back of Jon’s hand, which succeeded in fully flustering him. Tim set the nail file aside and picked up the nail polish. 

He lost track of time as he devoted all of his focus on painting all of Jon’s long, wickedly sharp talons. He wasn’t sure how long it took, but he was very aware how intensely Jon was staring at him the entire time. The weight of Jon’s gaze felt like a tight hug, and it grounded him in the moment. Jon’s eyes were bright, and most of them were the color of sea foam. He had a single pair of rich brown eyes that Tim occasionally glanced at and met with a wide smile. Jon seemed perfectly content to sit there, opening and closing his wings idly, as though he were stretching them.

Once Tim was done with the color, it took a bit longer for him to cover all of the pink with a shiny clear top coat. When he was finished, most of Jon’s eyes were closed happily, and the ones that remained open were glassy and sleepily unfocused. 

“I’m going to do your feet now, okay? Just lay back and relax, and don’t let anything touch your hands until it dries, alright?” Tim instructed him, gently nudging him back. Jon nodded and leaned back, relaxing as he fanned out his four wings. Tim pulled one of his feet into his lap and repeated the process he did on his hands, being sure to be extra gentle since he knew the talons on his feet were more sensitive. As he finished working, he noticed a strange, sweet smell. 

He looked over at Jon, and saw his eyes were all closed and he was smiling happily. He was suddenly hit with a wave of realization that the strong sweet scent emanating from somewhere were simply Jon’s happy pheremones. Smiling to himself, he gently released Jon’s little feet and laid down close to the man. 

“Are you sleepy, Jon?” Tim asked teasingly, running a finger playfully over one of his wings. Jon opened a few of his eyes and looked at him unimpressed. Jon didn’t actually sleep, but he had a habit of lazing around when he was happy or had just taken someone’s statement. 

Tim shifted and began to run his hand over Jon’s soft little body, enjoying how soft and cool his fur was. Jon closed his eyes once again and let out a happy sigh. Tim chuckled softly. Of course his ‘punishment’ for Jon just ended up with him pampering him.

He shifted and rolled over so that he was on top of Jon, leaning over him with a grin. He was very careful not to crush him or his delicate wings, and only put enough pressure on him to hold him still. Jon let out a confused chirp and began to wriggle slightly. Tim grinned, cupping his head and tangling his fingers in his soft hair. 

He leaned down and kissed him softly, and Jon let out a happy sigh and relaxed once more, leaning into the kiss. Tim pulled away and Jon let out a disappointed squeak, trying to chase after him to kiss him some more.

Tim instead buried his face into the long, soft fur around Jon’s neck, pressing kisses there. Jon wriggled a little bit, but he didn’t seem distressed, so Tim continued, only pulling away when Jon let out an impatient huff. 

“What?” Tim asked, grinning at him. “Want more kisses? You’re so needy.” Tim teased him, running his thumb over Jon’s lips. As a result, Jon bit him, his sharp teeth nearly breaking the skin. He yanked his hand back, and Jon let out an apologetic trill. Tim simply shook his head and leaned back in close, this time curling his fingers around the base of one of his little antennae, knowing Jon liked to be pet there the most. Sure enough, Jon shut all of his eyes immediately and leaned into his hand the best he could with Tim holding him still. 

Tim leaned in and kissed him again, and Jon responded with enthusiasm, pressing up against him once more and fluttering his wings against the bed happily. 

Tim gently nibbled at Jon’s bottom lip, and the man opened his mouth happily. Tim was always a bit cautious when kissing Jon like this, since his teeth were incredibly sharp and his tongue was uncomfortably long, but he enjoyed it nevertheless. 

Sure enough, despite how cautious he was being, Jon’s wiggling got a bit too excited and one of his teeth ended up snagging Tim’s tongue. He jerked away, swearing. Beneath him, Jon let out an apologetic chirp and tried to lean up to kiss him again, but Tim gripped his antennae just hard enough to keep his head pinned to the bed. 

Tim looked down on him, amused as he struggled for a few moments before giving up, meeting Tim’s eyes with a glare. Tim only chuckled and returned to kissing at his neck and jawline, which Jon responded to by huffing. Tim paid him no attention. He knew Jon loved to be kissed all over. After a few minutes of this, with Jon becoming limp and relaxed underneath him, only occasionally letting out happy little sounds and chirps. 

Eventually, Tim pulled away and sat up. He was still straddling Jon’s thighs, but his upper body was free. Jon whined and reached for him with all four of his little clawed hands, but made no effort to actually sit up and go after him. Tim chuckled and placed his hand on Jon’s stomach, gently running his fingers over the soft fur there. Jon relaxed and dropped his arms, seemingly content with just being pet. 

“I have to make dinner, you know,” Tim said, trying to sound playful, but his voice just came out incredibly soft and fond. Jon gripped Tim’s hand with two of his own, giving him the most irresistible puppy dog eyes Tim had ever seen.

“As much as I’d love to stay here and kiss and pet you forever, I still need to eat food,” Tim said, pulling his hand out of Jon’s grip and standing up properly. Jon let out a huff and shifted so that he could lay on his side without crushing his wings. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged himself, pouting. Tim sighed and leaned in, kissing Jon’s hair softly. 

“Needy,” he teased, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear from where it had fallen into his face. “You just stay here, okay? I’ll be back soon. Can’t have you telling Martin and Sasha that I’ve been neglecting you when they get back from their little friend-date.” Jon sighed as a response, but nodded, folding one of his wings over himself as a clear dismissal. Tim snickered and turned around. He was probably going to end up making himself some cereal and continuing to dote on Jon. That wasn’t a bad thing, though. He couldn’t imagine a better way to spend his time.

**Author's Note:**

> if u leave a comment i love u <3


End file.
